


leave a mark

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cervix Fucking, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Sex, but nothing developed upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: "Why haven't you asked me to help with your heat?"Mark freezes around his mouthful of cereal, the spoon clinking against his teeth as he looks up at Yuta with amused eyes. It's early in the morning- too early to be considering questions that require more than a yes or no answer.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 284





	leave a mark

**Author's Note:**

> brief overview of this omegaverse :O  
> \- all alphas have penises, all omegas have vaginas  
> \- it's difficult to get pregnant outside of a heat or rut
> 
> the working title was most definitely "peaches and cream, sweeter than sweet" which is SO SEXY but it just didnt feel right

"Why haven't you asked me to help with your heat?"

Mark freezes around his mouthful of cereal, the spoon clinking against his teeth as he looks up at Yuta with amused eyes. It's early in the morning- too early to be considering questions that require more than a yes or no answer. Add that to the fact that Mark is actually still coming off the ends of a heat, his brain isn't exactly in the right place within his skull to be thinking straight. 

"Haha, what? Huh?" Mark laughs nervously. “Help- you mean _my_ heat?”

"No, you help with my heat," Yuta teases, rolling his eyes. When Mark doesn’t answer immediately, Yuta shrugs, saying, "I mean, it was on my mind. You don’t have to-" 

"No it's- I’m just. I wanna eat first. Yeah." Yuta gives him a curt nod. 

Mark chews slowly, watching how Yuta stares the whole time with a slight pout. After a minute, Yuta finally moves along to prepare his own breakfast, sticking a glass of water into the microwave because he’s too lazy to manually boil it in the kettle for his tea.

They pretend to not watch each other, both looking away when the other looks. Mark relaxes when he realizes how ridiculous it is for him to feel awkward around Yuta, of all people. When Mark is finished eating and sighs, Yuta turns around immediately to look at him. "Um, yes?"

"Are you… do you have an answer? About the heat thing?"

He raises his eyebrows, somehow shocked again hearing it a second time out of his mouth. "Right. Uh, I didn't know you were interested."

That's not even the end of it. Yuta had never expressed interest in helping any of their friends through their heat, much less Mark's. Really, Mark can probably count on one hand the amount of times where he slept with an omega outside of his rut. And not that Mark is super averse to having Yuta help him- they also never established at any point in their friendship that they were open to that kind of thing. So Mark would just have one of his other alpha friends help him while Yuta slept at their place for the week.

This seems to puzzle Yuta for a moment because he squints at Mark quizzically, taking a sip from his mug as he mulls it over, finally offering, "Yes, but I'm interested now. If that's okay." 

"Uh… It is." 

"So you'll let me help you with your heat?"

"No." Yuta looks so confused it's almost silly. "Sorry? I'm just- I'm not ready for that yet. It’s really not you! Seriously, it's- that's a me thing."

He didn’t think Yuta would take it too hard, and his laugh affirms that. "Okay, okay. Just, whenever you're ready then." And he goes back to his room with his tea, leaving Mark in the kitchen to mull it over until he realizes he is busy. 

To be honest, Mark completely forgot right as he stepped out of the kitchen, the thought slipping away as he moved along with his morning. And unlike himself, he failed to remember the important thing Yuta had asked of him, putting it in the backmost burner of his mind and letting it simmer. To be fair, Mark’s heat only came once every few months, so he could technically afford to forget about it for a bit.

It isn’t until a few weeks later, when Mark is laying in his bed with a hand down his pants that he suddenly recalls Yuta’s question, sitting in his head since breakfast weeks ago. Rolling over, Mark grabs his phone to look at his calendar. 

He’s more than a month out from his next heat, and it probably would be much easier to let Yuta be his heat partner rather than asking someone else. Then Mark starts second guessing. He and Yuta aren’t strangers, but he doesn’t want Yuta to see him in such a state. What if he thinks differently of Mark after? More importantly, what if letting Yuta help him makes things awkward between them?

That alone makes him reconsider. They already have such a good relationship- the last thing Mark wants to do is make it weird. However, Yuta was the one who suggested it first, so surely he must be okay with it, or he's not overthinking like Mark is. 

It's just heat-helping. It's just sex. Mark could do that, right?

At least, that is the mindset Mark is in when he goes into Yuta’s room and loiters in his doorway. Normally he’ll do the same but start talking, yet today he stands silently, and Yuta laughs at him from his bed, looking up from his phone at Mark. “Did you need something?”

Lamely, all Mark can remember to say is, “Heat.”

“Oh, so soon?”

“No, uh. You asked me about helping.”

“Yeah, like a month ago,” Yuta jokes. “So is it a yes?”

“No- yes- I mean-” Mark cuts himself off with a sigh, thinking of how to put it. In the midst of it, Yuta stands up and pulls Mark toward the bed, sitting down and dragging Mark on top of him. When Mark doesn’t do anything, he places his hands onto Mark’s thighs. “If you can take care of me when I’m not only thinking about a knot, then I’ll consider letting you help me with the real thing. Yeah.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Yuta asks, smiling at him. His thumbs rub circles into Mark’s skin. Mark might’ve thought they were already mated with how kindly Yuta treats him- especially now.

“I just…” Mark looks away, searching for the right words, and then saying, “want you to know what you’re getting into.”

Yuta raises an eyebrow at him. “Isn’t this just an excuse to have sex? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Then does it matter?”

Smirking, Yuta says, “I guess not,” and he leans up to kiss Mark. He’s gentle, somehow contradictory to how Mark thought he would be, letting Mark decide the pace. A hand cups Mark’s cheek and his heart flutters a little, his own hand moving to mirror Yuta’s. His tongue darts out teasingly, but Yuta takes it in full, pulling him closer and licking into Mark’s mouth.

They fall into each other fast, Mark already working to suppress his whines as Yuta wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Mark close enough to sit right on top of his half hard dick. A shiver runs through him, and he remembers what they're about to do.

“Wait, wait. If you get me pregnant, I’ll kill you,” Mark says, pulling away from the kiss.

“Outside of your heat?” Yuta snorts. “Hey, I’m glad you think I can do it but-”

“I mean it.”

“Me too, baby. Might not even pop a knot tonight and you’re telling me you don’t wanna be pupped.” Mark scowls and Yuta only laughs at him. “You don’t want a little one to look after?” 

Mark squints, holding himself at arms distance. "Are you joking or are you serious?" 

"You tell me," Yuta says, shrugging.

“Well, _I_ can't handle it right now, so of course not. And I'm sure you don't want to have to deal with a kid when... " _We aren't even mates_. Mark waves his hand absently as he trails off. He’s sure Yuta can fill in the blanks by himself, but it seems like he ignores it completely.

Sighing, Yuta pulls him close enough for their foreheads to touch. “I know. Remember this the next breeding season though, when you start begging-”

“Shut the hell up." Mark grinds his hips down in hopes of getting a reaction out of Yuta that'll get him to be quiet. "Who knows if you're even gonna help me through this ‘breeding season’?" He grimaces at Yuta’s choice of words.

"Oh, after today I'm gonna guarantee it."

Yuta smooths out Mark's grimace by giving him a bright smile and holding his face gently before giving him an even gentler kiss, one that makes Mark want more. His hands move down from his face to under his arms, pushing Mark down onto the mattress, and then trailing to hold his hips. Emboldened, Mark pushes his own hands under Yuta’s shirt, tracing the lines of his muscles and grazing over his belly button piercing.

It was the first thing Yuta did to try to establish good friendship between them: on the day after they met, he tugged Mark along to the piercing parlor and asked him to hold his hand as he got his belly button pierced. Though it wasn't what Mark would normally categorize as a "bonding exercise," it was a fun experience and it did work in bringing them closer, much to Mark’s surprise. Maybe it was the hand holding (it was definitely the hand holding.)

Yuta’s hands grope as his ass, pushing his pants down to his thighs and letting Mark get caught in them. He can feel curious fingers slip under the hem of his panties, petting over smooth skin and tugging the front so the seam of the gusset rubs against him. 

He gasps into Yuta’s mouth, who doesn’t seem to care much as he gets bolder, pulling the fabric taut so the outline of his pussy can be seen. Shyly, Mark tries closing his legs, but Yuta stops him. Spit connects their lips when Yuta backs away, a mischievous glint in his eyes. A thigh slots itself nicely between Mark's own legs, with Yuta rocking up to give Mark something to grind on. He guides him roughly, until Mark is sure he's left a wet mark on Yuta's sweatpants when he moves away.

Like a typical omega, Mark leaks a comfortable amount of slick when he's horny, sometimes toeing the line of moderate depending on the day. Because it’s Yuta, the tops of his legs are coated in it now, soaking through the thin fabric of his panties, and Yuta loves that.

"Aren't you excited?" Yuta teases, pulling Mark's underwear all the way off his legs. He wastes no time, bending down to lick at the plush skin, teeth nipping at the softest parts. "So wet for your alpha."

"You're not my alpha," Mark mumbles, leaning back into the sheets. 

"Not yet, I’m not.” Mark’s scoff gets cut off by his own gasp as Yuta bends down, head nestled comfortably between his thighs, and kisses right over his cunt.

He places his hands on the underside of Mark's legs and pushes them apart so he can tongue at Mark's swollen clit, and Mark briefly wants to eat his words. A few quick flicks over and then he sucks it into his mouth, rubbing it lightly against the edges of his teeth. Then he lets up, running his tongue over his clit in broad strokes with his lips still closed around it.

After all the time Yuta spent grinding Mark down against his thigh, against the cotton of his panties and the fabric of his sweatpants, he is a little sensitive. Mark's legs jerk, the sensation making him go breathless. Yuta repeats this, occasionally moving down to give the same treatment to the rest of his pussy, tongue running along his folds. 

When Yuta presses his tongue into Mark's cunt, he nearly loses it, thighs moving to clamp around the sides of his head. The vibrations of Yuta's hum travel all through him, making Mark clench slightly around his tongue as he licks along his walls and fucks it in, one, two, three times. The tip of his tongue comes to tease at his hole, pushing in just enough for Mark's sensitive entrance to feel, before coming back to drag up to Mark's clit once more, circling it messily. 

He can feel himself drip, he's nearly gushing. The last time someone ate him out like this, it was Doyoung- another omega who knew exactly how to make an omega feel good- and that was before he decided to have an alpha help him with his heat. Mark almost misses it when he pulls away, angling his hips down to chase the lingering warmth, still there as Mark leaks all over the sheets. 

"You taste good," Yuta laughs, hand moving to wipe at his slick soaked chin. Mark stares at him dumbly, both needy and embarrassed, and he wants a kiss. 

Sitting up, he wraps his arms around Yuta's neck to pull him closer and kisses him. He can feel Yuta's smile under his lips, and the faint taste of his own sweet slick makes Mark kiss him harder. Yuta looks unbearably smug when they part, a string of spit connecting them, but Mark doesn't care. 

"I'm assuming you'll let me do that again."

“Yes, please.” Mark thought he was above begging, but he thought wrong. 

“Not today, we have other things to get to," he says as his hand trails down, coating his fingers in the residual spit and wetness of Mark's slick. "Oh, Markie. Do you always get this wet?" 

When Yuta gets a finger inside him with just what's between his legs, Mark's face burns up again in shame. Yuta notices- of course he notices- and laughs, cooing at him playfully. He keeps his face covered even when Yuta works him open with a second and tries coaxing his hands away, weaseling himself next to his palms to kiss his blushed pink cheeks.

“Are you having fun?” he asks, curling his fingers up into his walls, rubbing into the spot that makes Mark's legs shake and stomach pit. 

"Oh my god, you- ah- talk so much," Mark whines, turning his head away. 

"I just want you to know I'm enjoying this, Markie. Don't cover your mouth, be loud with me." He slips in a third finger, bending down to lap over his clit again as his fingers squelch inside Mark, coated in slick and stretching him out. 

Relentlessly, Yuta works him open, slipping his tongue into Mark every few thrusts to tease him. With wet lips, he kisses up Mark's body, past his hip bones and rib cage, over his collarbones where he sucks baby bruises in the dip of his clavicle, to finally meet his lips sweetly. Mark sighs into his mouth, reaching his hand down to gather some of his slick that clings to his thighs and messily grapples for Yuta's cock.

When he wraps his hand around it, he can feel it fill out even more, twitching under his grasp, and Yuta groans. The angle is awkward, but Mark moves through the impending cramp in his wrist that he knows Yuta is powering through too. His grip tightens every time Yuta rubs into all the right spots, mind blanking and body shaking.

Precum leaks all over his hand, pooling in the space between his fingers, and somewhere in the back of Mark's head, he decides Yuta would be perfect for his heat if he was already spitting out this much. 

“Oh,” Mark realizes out loud.

“Something up?” Yuta asks against his skin.

“Just fuck me. Please.”

“So polite. How could I say no?” He pulls Mark’s wandering hand away, cleaning off his dirtied palm and his fingertips with long strokes of his tongue. “Show me where you want me.”

Mark wants to scream, his face and neck heating in shame. “Why can’t you just do it already?”

“Because I love seeing you embarrassed. When you’re crying and begging for me, it makes me want to ruin you,” Yuta soothes. He's got the nicest smile on when he says this. 

With Yuta’s encouragement, Mark spreads his pussy lips with one hand and uses the other to rub the head of Yuta's dick along his folds, past his hole and up to his clit, over and over again. Yuta ruts his hips forward, replacing Mark's hand with his own so he can run the length through what drips out of him before pulling back, pooling in the head of his cock and mixing with the pearly precum that gathers there. 

Yuta slaps his dick against Mark's clit a few times, Mark’s breath hitching as he watches how his slick strings thin. With him still watching, Yuta fits himself right at his cunt, dipping shallowly in and out. Mark is about to open his mouth to complain, but Yuta presses his fingers into Mark’s tongue as he shoves himself all the way, Mark’s moan loud and unhinged, bouncing off the walls of the room. 

He takes in shuddering breaths as he clenches and unclenches around Yuta, the length of his dick filling all the space inside Mark and then some. Mark feels delirious, shaking as his eyes roll into his skull and his hands grasp weakly for Yuta’s. Their fingers intertwine once Yuta is all the way in, heating Mark from the inside out.

Warmth gushes from him even around where Yuta is nestled, dripping down his perineum and seeping into the sheets. Mark thinks he really must be going crazy- no way is Yuta’s pipe game that good. 

“It is,” Yuta says smugly. “Glad you think so too.”

“Shut up.” He tsks his tongue at Mark’s complaint, choosing to ignore him as he coos into Mark’s ear about how good he feels inside, how he’s never had anyone like Mark. The compliments make Mark dizzy, especially with the low rumble of Yuta’s voice, the feeling of their bare skin touching in the most intimate ways- and Mark isn’t even in heat. It’s all Yuta.

His movements are slow at first, forcing Mark to feel every inch. He's definitely built like an alpha- Mark can nearly count seconds in between when Yuta starts pushing in to when he feels their thighs touch. 

It isn't until Mark starts making more noise that Yuta picks up the pace, though he doesn’t move that much faster. Nothing like the quicker movements of the other alphas Mark has been with, racing towards their knots and settling in the stillness after; Yuta takes his time to reduce him to a moaning mess. The rhythmic slap of their skin is loud in the room, right next to the noises that Mark can't stop from escaping him. His legs tremble weakly from where they're splayed open, allowing Yuta to settle as close as possible. 

"Feel good?" 

Mark nods, eyes squeezed shut. He can feel Yuta lean closer, pressing that much deeper into him, to kiss his closed eyelids. "Out loud for me, hmm?"

"Yeah," Mark swallows around his dry throat, "I-it feels good."

"Where, Mark?" 

He shakes his head, drinking in the feeling of Yuta's dick rubbing against his walls, even with all the slick to break the friction. Yuta doesn't take his silence as an answer because he stills his hips immediately, settling at a point halfway out of Mark. And what was Mark supposed to do except whine? 

"Please, Yuta. Move please, oh my god," Mark cries, pushing his hips down. Instead, Yuta bends down again and murmurs into Mark's ear.

"Tell me where you feel good. Say it and alpha will move." 

If he could blush, he would, but his whole body is already tinged pink. Mark shakes his head again as he keeps with his weak pleas, hands reaching out to try to manually pull Yuta closer. True to his word, Yuta doesn't move an inch, letting Mark work himself to tears trying to fuck down onto Yuta's cock. 

He never expected to last long trying, and eventually stutters out, “I-in my pussy. Yuta, _please_." 

Yuta laughs at him and Mark burns impossibly brighter. He pushes all the way in again, deeper; enough that Mark thinks he can feel the head of his cock in his throat. His eyes flutter closed, breath coming out as gasps once Yuta starts pressing harder into him.

"You take things up there?" he asks, laying a gentle hand over Mark's stomach and pushing down. "How embarrassing."

"Only- ah!" Mark cuts himself off with a moan when Yuta pulls out nearly to the tip to thrust all the way in, forcing the air out of Mark's lungs. 

"Were you gonna say only me? Don't lie Mark, I know you've had every alpha in this pretty cunt before you had me. You even let Doyoung have you before me."

"I didn't -nnh- know." 

"Know what?"

Mark growls. "Do you ever stop talking during sex? Oh, fuck." He trails off, breaths still coming out broken from Yuta's thrusts. 

Yuta shifts slightly, repositioning himself a little between Mark’s thighs, nails digging into the muscle. Enough that when he pushes in, he slides past a sensitive spot, and Mark’s vision goes white. He bends down, nipping at the shell of Mark’s ear.

"What, you don't wanna hear about how you look stretched around my cock? How tight and warm you are inside? No wonder everyone wants to help you, Mark, you feel like a fucking angel, baby." Almost instantly, Mark can feel his heart race a little, slick squishing out and making everything that much more messy. 

"S-stop."

"Why? You’re begging for me, can you feel how deep I am?" Yuta presses a finger right under Mark's navel, and Mark pretends he can feel the pressure of Yuta's cockhead bumping against it. "We'd have such a pretty litter Mark, just say the word and I'll put one in you right now. Cum this far in you, it'll have to take. As many as you want, and mommy and daddy will take such good care of them, won't we?"

We. 

Mark's brain short circuits and he clenches involuntarily around Yuta, knees digging into Yuta's sides. He can feel the wave of arousal wash over his body and lighting him aflame. In the deepest corner where he bares his teeth and sinks into instinct, all he does is want. 

Mindlessly, Mark nods as best as he can, gasping out, "Yes, Yuta- ah!"

“They’ll be so pretty because they’re ours, right? Hah, an alpha and an omega. A perfect family,” Yuta rambles. 

Mark hears him, but he isn’t listening. Is he already in heat? It feels like his brain is leaking out of his ears. He fucks forward, and for a moment Mark freezes from underneath him, a gasp caught in his throat. There’s a new pressure now, from where Yuta’s pressing insistently against Mark’s cervix. The opening is soft and pliant, the head of his dick almost reaching into his womb.

"Holy shit Mark." Yuta rocks his hips forward to test the give. "Can I do it?"

Mark looks at Yuta with pleading eyes, unsure if he wants him to stop or keep going. Only a broken moan comes out of him in lieu of words. Yuta brushes his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

Then, he forces his hips forward unkindly, head of his dick intruding into Mark’s womb, the normally tight entrance giving up to let Yuta in. Mark nearly screams, back arching off the bed from shock and the bouts of pain at Yuta being where he definitely should not be. 

With strong hands, Yuta grabs his hips, stopping him from going too far. “Shh, stay still for a second,” Yuta coos quickly. "Relax. It's okay."

Mark whines, staccatoed breaths escaping him as he falls apart on Yuta’s dick. The pain and the pleasure melt together so much Mark can’t tell which is which, knowing only that Yuta might breed him right now if he just asked. Feeling how Yuta's dick drools precum into his uterus- drips onto his empty walls, paints him white- makes Mark greedy. He moves his hips, trying to tell Yuta to get on with it, even as the sting of where Mark is being split open rings through him. 

“Nnh, keep going.” 

“Too much?” Yuta asks. Mark nods, doing his best to thrust back onto him anyway. It's far too much, but Mark wants it like nothing else. He wants it to hurt tomorrow. 

He pierces him, over and over, forcing open the ring of muscle. Mark can feel the pressure every time it pushes past his cervix, and it must be tight for Yuta too but he keeps going. Keeps the constant slide of his cock past all his sensitive spots and into Mark's deepest parts. He can barely speak, but he thinks if he dies here, it would’ve been an exceedingly good life. God, was Epicureans wrong.

Somewhere in the middle of him reaching for his orgasm and the mindless fucking of Yuta's hips against his thighs, pushing him closer and closer, Mark asks for the one thing he wants most whenever he gets like this. 

"Knot me?" Mark whines, nails digging into Yuta's forearms. 

"When did I put you into heat?" Yuta asks happily. Mark can barely catch his words, too out of his head to think about what comes out of his mouth or into his ears. "Next time, promise."

"No- now please."

"Next time Mark." 

Mark can't stop the whine that breaks out of him, begging, "Then bite me." 

"Mark-"

"Please! Knot me, bite me, do s-something! I need it." Yuta growls in return, something about Mark sounding like a real omega.

There's the feeling of Yuta's jaw closing around the soft skin of where his neck and his shoulder meet, his canines four distinct points of pressure. Though Yuta doesn't bite down any more than that, Mark cums anyway. 

The smell of sweet flowers and fruit bleeds into the room as Mark’s scent glands throb, unintentionally releasing his pheromones. Head fuzzy and vision sparkling, he can feel nothing but wetness gush out of him, way more than usual, and he wonders if Yuta came too. His half-minded panderings are proven false when Yuta laps over the indentation of teeth, growling into Mark's skin that he's cumming. 

And when he does, it coats Mark's womb warmly, filling him so much Mark can feel a new ache wash over him. Like any alpha, Yuta comes a lot, and it quickly reaches the point where Mark's body won't take any more. 

"No," Mark gasps. _It'll all come out_ , he thinks hurriedly. His hand goes down to catch the cum that leaks out without a knot to stop it, even as Yuta keeps rutting his hips forward and forcing more past his fingertips. "You can't-"

Without preamble, Mark pushes two of his own fingers into his hole. Yuta lets out a moan at the stimulation against his sensitive dick, and Mark nearly passes out from how much it almost feels like he's being knotted. It pushes Yuta up a little inside him, rubbing right under his belly button, and Mark clenches.

"Mark," Yuta says, voice strained, "it's okay." He can feel Yuta's fingertips graze his wrist.

"But-" 

"Trust me," Yuta cuts him off, kissing him deeply, sweetly, and tugs Mark's fingers out of him. 

No longer held behind an impromptu knot, Yuta's cum drools out of him and onto the sheets. Then Yuta pulls out too, and Mark has to let him, his legs pulled up to his chest with no body to wrap them around. Gravity drags everything down past his perineum, leaving Mark sitting in the gross puddle of their cum. He grimaces at the feeling, the post-nut clarity smacking him in the face.

Mark remembers himself as Yuta's tongue presses against his. He fists his dirtied hand next to him, ashamed, and Yuta must notice his change because he pulls away with a concerned look.

"Are you good? "

"'m sorry. I was out of line," Mark mumbles, brain still working to catch up. His nails bite into his palms, but Yuta seems to not care much. 

“It was hot,” Yuta soothes, gently touching his hands. He pulls them up to kiss at the red crescents in his palms, looking Mark in the eye when he says, “Close your legs or I’ll fuck you again.”

Mark rolls over entirely, face buried into Yuta’s pillow as Yuta teases him. “Alright, I know. C’mon.”

Ever the gentleman, Yuta helps Mark to the bathroom, a guiding hand around his waist as they rush to get off the carpet. Mark stands in the tub as Yuta runs the tap, letting whatever cum that didn't soak into the bedsheets drip off his legs. He stays quiet, mindlessly watching the water flood past his ankles, up to his calf, the granules of the bath salt Yuta added swirling around.

Yuta steps in right behind him, tugging Mark down so he sits down, and then reaches forward to stop the water. When he doesn’t lean back, Yuta pulls Mark closer himself until he can feel Yuta’s skin on his. Unconsciously, Mark settles into it, especially once Yuta wraps his arms around Mark. Even in the water, Yuta’s hands are warm.

Neither of them say anything, and Mark wonders if the silence feels awkward to Yuta. Wonders if the fuzziness in his head is from the steam in the bathroom or the way Yuta treated him- kindly, roughly, perfectly.

“I can hear the gears clicking, Mark,” Yuta mutters behind him. 

“Sorry.” 

"Have I proven myself?" Yuta asks, fingers drumming against Mark's ribcage. "Will you let me help you through your heat?" 

Mark doesn't answer, thinking hard about the consequences of his actions. They had such a good friendship and now Mark will only be thinking about this: Yuta nearly fucking him into breeding season the first time they slept together; how his omega rolled over at the thought of Yuta knotting him. 

"Why-" Mark starts after a minute, voice cracking in the middle. "Why ask if you know the answer?"

"Obviously I wanna hear you say it.” Mark finds it in him to scoff. He doesn’t even need to look at Yuta to know the smug face he has on, hand resting against Mark’s stomach. "Ahh, knew it. My sweet omega can't even deny how good it was."

"'m not yours," Mark mutters. 

"What if I want you to be?"

“Don’t joke like that.”

“I’m not, I mean it.” Unconvinced, Mark sinks a little lower into the water. Yuta stops him with a hand under his chin, tipping his head upwards to look at him. “Let me court you.”

His jaw drops open in surprise, and Yuta giggles as he taps it closed. Sitting up straight, Mark stays in stunned silence until finally saying, “Courting is so outdated…” 

Happily, Yuta tugs him closer once more, his belly button piercing digging into his back as he presses their lips together. He can feel his heart flutter again, and he lets Yuta’s hands trail lower and lower while he kisses him. Outdated or not, Mark knows he would let Yuta court him if it meant Yuta would be like this. 

Or guts deep. Both work. 

**Author's Note:**

> there were no cervix fucking fics in the nct tag... until now.  
> be the change you want to see in the world ;O)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
